Graham and Emma, A Through Z
by miley-avril
Summary: Unestablished Gremma: Graham and Emma's relationship. Each chapter is a letter of the alphabet, from both points of view.
1. Awesome

**AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL, I'M HAVING GREMMA WITHDRAWLS. ANY AND ALL FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED; THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TRYING SOMETHING LIKE THIS.**

**DON'T OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR THE ALPHABET. BEST DISCLAIMER EVER!**

Chapter 1: Awesome

Graham knows there's nothing particularly awesome about the word _awesome_. However, if asked to describe his relationship with Emma, it's one of the first words to come to mind. Every time he sees her, a chill runs through him. He truly believes they have it all: the banter, the love, the apprehension. He can only speak for himself, though, but he knows he loves her. He loves the way they joke and no offense is ever taken. He loves the way she threatens him but the teasing smile tells him he need not worry. It's almost like a high for him. No one has ever challenged him the way she does, made him really work to prove that he cares. Granted, they're not even a couple, but that doesn't stop the flirting. They're both awesome, he decides.

* * *

Every time Graham walks in the room, Emma thinks it's awesome. Though she'd never admit it, she loved having him around. She loved the flirting, and to be honest, he was an amazing piece of eye candy. These days, she thinks everything about them is awesome. She finds it adorable that he protects Henry and is glad he's in her son's life. She remembers the hot chocolate order she thought was his doing; in retrospect, she had wanted it to be. She thinks it's awesome that they can sit at their desks all day and never run out of things to talk about, even if he's never heard of the Red Sox. As she spends more and more time with him, she realizes she's in love with him. For the first time in her life, she thinks that being in love is awesome.


	2. Banterful

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS ON LAST CHAPTER!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chapter 2: Banterful

Their relationship is built entirely on banter. Graham smiles as he remembers one of the defining moments of their relationship:

"_What's with the sirens?"_

"_It's just so hard to get your attention."_

"_Well, you got it."_

He knows exactly what was going through his mind as he flicked the flashing lights on. He wanted so see her smile, hear her laugh, and quite possibly charm her into being his Deputy. Maybe that's why he ups his comedic level every time he's around her. Seeing Emma's smile makes his heart skip a beat. He loves how he can almost predict her responses in a way that no one else can.

* * *

Emma knows that she much prefers to argue than get along. It's a defense mechanism that protects her. So, it shouldn't come as a surprise that whenever Graham's around, she says stupid things. Instead of thanking him, she makes a quip. She wonders why he hasn't walked away yet. She loves how he can give it right back to her, along with a goofy grin. She loves making fun of his hair when she actually thinks it's the sexiest thing in the world. Or when she pretends not to understand because of his accent, but really makes him repeat himself because she wants to hear more of it. It's the banter that gets them through and makes her excited to see him.


	3. Cautious

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. SCHOOL STARTED AGAIN.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chapter 3: Cautious

Graham doesn't describe himself as a cautious person. He loves the adrenalin of taking risks. But with Emma, he's cautious. He hasn't felt anything for anyone in what he feels is three decades, at least. Now that he is, he doesn't want that to go away. He's terrified of losing it. He's also terrified of losing her. He knows that if he moves too fast, he'll just scare her off. So, he approaches her like he would a wounded animal, because that's really what she is, in a way: caution. He knows the abrasiveness is just a front to hide the fragileness. He has to be careful not to push too hard and accidentally cause her more pain. All he wants is her to care about him, even if they're just friends. He'll take anything, but caution is the key.

* * *

There are many adjectives to describe Emma Swan. She knows this, but has never considered herself a cautious person. She never has been. But when it comes to her relationship with Graham –or lack thereof–, she does so with caution. What they have is a delicate balance, something between being attraction and loving the other's personality. Even the smallest mistake can shatter it.


	4. Dragging

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chapter 4: Dragging

Graham just wants to ask her out already! The process is agonizing slow, though, almost as if it's dragging. He can't get her in a room alone, and as soon as the work day is done she either runs to the apartment she shares with Mary Margaret or to Granny's to get drunk if it's been a particularly rough day, usually involving Regina. He doesn't want to randomly ask and make it seem like the question is for the heck of it. He wants to gain her trust first, but that is another sluggish process. He supposes the other problem is Regina. She and him aren't exactly together –at least he doesn't consider themselves a couple. He's pretty sure she doesn't have the same view point, and breaking up with her isn't exactly an option at the moment. He's terrified of her. Maybe some night after getting really drunk he'll do it. He has to if he wants to speed up the process of becoming Emma's boyfriend.

* * *

She's wondering why he won't ask her out. She's not opposed to the idea of _her_ doing the asking, but she'd much rather know he actually likes her and isn't agreeing just to keep her happy for a couple weeks. She doesn't know Regina, and doesn't even suspect anything. As far as she's concerned, Graham is totally available, waiting to be taken in all of his sexiness and adorable hair. Emma knows she's partially to blame for the waiting. Every time she's alone with him, except at the station, she makes up some excuse to get out. As much as she wants to be with him, she's terrified of actual commitment. Maybe he senses that. Maybe that's why he's waiting. With that in mind, it's enough to make her fall for him even more.

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN WRITING CHAPTER 33 OF ****ONCE UPON A TIME IN A LAND FAR FAR AWAY****, AND THAT ONE TOOK A PRETTY LONG TIME. FEEDBACK WOULD BE NICE!**


	5. Engaging

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS!**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chapter 5: Engaging

Graham loves that they can simply talk about little things for hours without getting bored. Maybe it's because deep stuff freaks them both out, or maybe it's because they hang onto each other's every word, but their relationship is engaging. They don't have to try to entertain the other. They engage in games (usually basketball in the form of trashcans and paper balls). That's one of his favorite things to do because she always loses and he loves the way she pouts.

* * *

Emma finds Graham engaging. His accent pulls her in, even if he's muttering something to himself. She can't always tear her gaze away from his kind, loving eyes, or his incriminatingly tousled hair, or his amazing body. She's pretty sure he's engaged mentally, wanting an actual relationship with feelings, but she's in it for the physical aspect. At least, she thinks she is. The longer she stares at him, though, the more she wants to be his.


	6. Flip-flopping

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chapter 6: Flip-flopping

Emma annoys the hell out of him sometimes. Like when she brags about being the reason they found Henry both times, as well as David Nolan. Secretly, though, Graham loves it. He loves the teasing smile and playful eyes that go along with it, and the way her face lights up. She also has a habit of coming in one minute late, taking an extra long lunch break, and pretending to work while in reality playing Bejeweled or solitaire. When she _is_ actually working, she insists on patrolling _just the school_. He knows that she knows he knows she's doing it, and that annoys him even more because she's toying with him. The most annoying thing, though, is that she enjoys toying with him. She'll lean against his desk a certain way. The way she flips her hair gets him overwhelmed. Emma seems to be flip-flopping about what she wants. He knows what _he_ wants. He just wants an answer: does she love him or not?

* * *

Graham infuriates her at times. She feels like she's sending out all the right signals, so why won't he ask her out already? She's sick of this stupid dance they're doing, sick of hoping and waiting. Can't he see that? Or maybe he doesn't like her. But God, there are days she thinks he's silently screaming that he does. These mixed signals are confusing her. Or maybe he's just flip-flopping.


	7. Great

**SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**DON'T OWN IT.**

Chapter 7: Great

Graham loves how great he feels when he's around her. It's almost as if, in the past few weeks, he's come alive again. As if every nerve in his body has been reawakened. He thinks their relationship is great. Every aspect of it is. It really is, right down to the coffee he brings her every morning. What he loves most about it is that their relationship exudes greatness.

* * *

Great. That's a word to describe Graham, Emma decides. Everything about him is. His body, his eyes, his hair… everything. His personality, his hair. Did she mention the incriminatingly tousled hair?


End file.
